Poke'mon: Shadow Twins
by Torn Posters
Summary: Updated. I edited the first chapter and the second chapter should be up soon. Anyway, R&R please.


**Poke'mon: Shadow Twins**

**Chapter One: Yumi's Story**

**By Torn Posters**

The thirty-five islands of Jiro were very mysterious. Some islands were filled with cities, others filled with forests, and others filled with mountains. It held it's own Poke'mon League. Ironically named the Jiro League. Since the league was so small a trainer only had to compete in five gyms to be able to enter the league. Many things in Jiro however weren't as peaceful as they seemed. A dark organization had all ready corrupted five islands, and turned them into dark and gloomy places. The people who lived on these islands were enslaved to do the their bidding. This organization known only as Team Heartless, who's mission was to take the hearts of Poke'mon, and turn them evil. With the power of Heartless Poke'mon they set out to rule the world.

The Jiro League wasn't widely recognized in the world of Poke'mon. It's gym leaders were very fairly skilled trainers at the top of their games and the stadium in which the league took place in was quite large and elegant and could hold an excessive amount of people. Even though each island was semi-unique in it's own way and Poke'mon that were available in Kanto, Johto and Houenn could be captured through out the islands, still people considered Jiro to be a mere 'Orange Islands rip-off' and dismissed it.

Yumi Kunikida had grown up on in the Islands most of her life. Most notably Coastline Island in which she had grown up on and the neiboring island, Jagged Island which was like a giant shopping mall. Coastline was an island full of tiny suburbs like a town and where many new trainers began there journeys, while Jagged was more of the metropolis of the area. Yumi peered into some bushes as she continued walking and noticed a Ledyba nest. Ledyba were quite common on the island and could usually be seen flying all over the place. She looked down at the three tiny sleeping Ledyba and smiled. She loved all types of Poke'mon, well almost all times. Flying type Poke'mon, mainly flying types that were birds scared the living daylights out of her ever since she had nearly been pecked and eaten to death by Pidgeotto when she was younger. She stopped looking at the ladybug Poke'mon and quietly whispered, "Sleep Well" before she continued walking on her way down the long dirt path towards her house.

Yumi had brown hair that was pulled neatly into two braids, and blue eyes. She wore blue shorts, tennis shoes, a shirt that was pink, with a heart on it and finally she wore a blue jacket. On Yumi's right arm was a strange birthmark in the shape of the sun. Yumi had just turned thirteen years old and she was finally ready to begin her Poke'mon journey.

Yumi woke up early the next morning. She knew she had to get to Professor Orchid's laboratory early, and she knew it would take at least an hour to get there, with the lab being halfway on the other side of the island. "Oh great!" Yumi thought peering down at her backpack. The Ultraball her mother had given her, was no where in sight. "Where could it be?" she thought to herself. She quickly peered under her bed and instantly saw the Poke'mon capturing device. "I don't want to loose this" she said clasping her hand on the Ultra ball and placing it carefully in her backpack.

She cautiously walked down to the kitchen and noticed her mother was baking her seventh batch of cookies. "Hey, Mom baking again?" Yumi questioned. "You know I bake when I'm nervous!" she said. "Now, my baby's all grown up and going on her Poke'mon Journey!" Yumi's mother shoved a batch of cookies into her pack and engulfed Yumi into a giant bear hug. "I'll be all right Mom" Yumi protested. "I know, but I want you to call me as soon as you get to Professor Orchid's lab, okay?" she asked. "I will Yumi," Yumi answered. She waved and hugged her Mom and after having another batch of cookies shoved in her pack, she was out the door.

Yumi looked at her map. She had only been gone fifteen minutes and she had already gotten lost. "Should I go this way, or this way?" she thought turning the map upside down. "Is that Yumi Kunikida?" a voice from behind her called. Yumi turned swiftly behind her. "Yuki!" Yumi cheered. Yuki was one of Yumi's childhood friends. He was year older than her and was slightly taller then her. He wore a gray hoodie,with black pants and red shoes. His hair was pitch black and his eyes were a dark green."Are you headed to Professor Orchid's lab?" Yuki asked. "Yeah If I can ever find out which way to go". "That's the way" Yuki said pointing to a large forest.

They both began there long walk through the forest. "So what do you think about us traveling together?" Yuki asked Yumi. "That would be nice" Yumi said blushing. "So have you decided what your first Poke'mon is going to be?" Yuki asked. "I'm not sure, what are the choices?" she asked. "Well, there's Treecko,a grass type,Charmander,a fire type, and Totodile,a water type" Yuki told her. "Which one are you going to choose?" Yumi asked. "I think I'll go with Treecko" he said. "Maybe I'll go with Totodile" Yumi said. "So are you going to be competing in Gym Battles?" Yumi asked. "I'm not sure, I think I'm going to capture Poke'mon and learn about them and maybe do some battling" he replied. They continued to walk and talk for a good while until they came to a sign in the forest.

The sign pointed to the right, and read" Professor Orchid's Lab, Two Miles." "Its seems were almost there" Yumi said. "Yeah we should get there in about twenty minutes" Yuki said. They continued walking, but a giant explosion turned their attention. " What was that?" Yuki questioned. "I don't know, but it sounded close by" Yumi said. "This way!" she called running off. Close by three shady figures began attacking a small purple fox with two tails. "This will make a very good first heartless Poke'mon for us!" one of them cheered. "Indeed it will" the other replied. The Espeon was injured badly and it couldn't take much more damage.

"Cut it out you three!" Yumi cried jumping in front of the injured Espeon. "And just who do you think you are?" the figure asked. "I'm Yumi and what your doing to this Poke'mon is wrong!" she cried. Espeon's teary eyes focused on Yumi. Yumi turned her head and said "Don't worry Espeon,Yuki and I will protect you." Espeon let out a small whimper. "Oh, really?" the two of them said as they jumped out from the shadows. One of the figures was a boy, he had brown eyes and grayish hair. He wore an orange shirt with a black broken heart on it. His pants were also orange and his boots and gloves were black. The second figure was a girl with aqua blue hair and baby blue eyes. Her shirt was a blue and it hardly even covered her navel, it also had the small broken heart symbol. Her skirt was the same color as her shirt and her boots and gloves were black also. The third figure was a short little bear-like creature with a crescent moon on it's head.

"I'm Gem!" the girl with aqua hair called.

"I'm Stone!" the boy with gray hair called.

The third figured yelled a very high-pitched "Teddy!". "And we are Team Heartless!" the boy and the girl cheered in unison. "I don't care who you are your not hurting this Espeon any longer!" Yumi cried. "Fine, then Teddiursa, Fury Swipes!" Gem cried. Teddiursa jumped forward and unleashed it's small claws and slashed Yuki and Yumi. They both cringed as they were slashed. Espeon couldn't believe that they were defending her. "Ready for some more?" Stone asked. "We'll never surrender to the likes of you!" Yuki replied. "Fine Teddiursa, use Fury Swipes again!" Gem ordered. Once again Yumi and Yuki took the attack. Espeon knew that Yumi cared for her. Espeon knew what she had to do. Teddiursa was getting ready to attack again when Espeon stumbled in front of Yumi and Yuki.

"Espeon can you still battle?" Yumi asked. Espeon weakly nodded her head and let out a small "Ess Pe." "That thing can hardly stand, it doesn't stand a chance!" Stone cheered. "If Teddiursa defeats Espeon it will gain experience." Gem said patting it on the head. "Well, that's not going to happen" Yumi yelled back. "Now, Espeon try your Psy Wave attack!" Yumi ordered. Espeon nodded it's head and a giant wave of purple energy shot out of Espeon's mouth. Gem, Stone and Teddiursa stared in disbelief as they were knocked back into the trees by the powerful blast.

Espeon was weak from unleashing the Psy Wave attack and she collapsed. "Oh, no" Yumi said holding Espeon in her arms. "Yumi your going to have to catch" Yuki commanded. "Your right Yuki" Yumi said back and turning to her pack. She pulled out the Ultra Ball and gently tapped it on Espeon's head. Espeon turned into a red energy and went into the ball. The Ultra Ball hardly even rocked once, before a single red ping of light signaled that Yumi had captured Espeon. "I did it, I captured Espeon" Yumi said making a peace sign. "Um, Yumi?" Yuki interrupted her Poke'mon capture triumph. "What is it Yuki?" she asked. "Gem and Stone are headed towards Professor Orchid's lab!" Yuki cried. "Well, why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked angrily. "This is no time to start a fight." Yuki said. "Your right lets get to the lab" Yumi responded back as they both dashed off towards the lab.

For being the losers that they were, Gem and Stone had developed very fast running techniques. By the time that Yumi andbearly Yuki reached the lab, half of the lab was in shambles and the other half was barely standing. Yumi could see Professor Orchid with his Poke'Ball in hand and Gem and Stone with a Poke'Ball in each of there hands as well. Yumi and Yuki quickly rushed over to the battle scene.

"Yumi, Yuki are you two okay?" Professor Orchid asked. "We're fine" they both replied. "You two again?" Gem asked sarcastically. "They broke in and stole the starter Poke'mon and destroyed half of my lab!" Professor Orchid yelled. "Yumi, I happened to hear those two say something about you capturing an Espeon in the forest. Is that true?" Professor Orchid asked.

"Yes, but it fainted" Yumi said glaring at Gem and Stone. "Don't worry about that just call it out" Professor Orchid told her. Yumi nodded and wondered if the Professor knew what he was talking about. "Now, Yuki their Teddiursa made off with the starter Poke'mon in that direction." the Professor said pointing towards a meadow a few feet away. Yuki nodded and headed towards the meadow. Yumi called out her fainted Espeon and wasn't sure what was going to happen. Professor Orchid handed her a small bottle with a blue liquid inside of it. "Pour this on Espeon, it's a revive, it revives fainted Poke'mon" he explained. Yumi nodded and did as the Professor told her and poured the liquid on Espeon. A few seconds later Espeon stood up. "Espeon! Espeon" Yumi's Espeon cheered and nudged Yumi's leg.

"That's so sweet it's giving me cavities" Stone snickered. "Let's end this now" Gem cried. "It's time for a Poke'mon Battle!" they both cried throwing their Poke'Balls. "I choose you, Geodude!" Stone cried. Out of Stone's Poke'Ball emerged a living boulder, with two arms, big eyes, and a large mouth. It gave a whole new meaning to the pet rock fad. "I choose you, Staryu!" Gem cried. Out of Gem's Poke'Ball emerged a giant and beautiful starfish Poke'mon with a shining red gemstone in the middle of it's body. "Geodude, Geodude" Geodude angrily grunted as it floated in the air. "Wha wha" Staryu screamed as it began to twirl around. "Are you ready, Yumi?" Professor Orchid asked. "As ready as I'll ever be" she said back.

"I choose you Heracross!" the Professor cried as a giant beetle-like Poke'mon popped out.

Meanwhile, as the battle was just beginning Yuki had reached the meadow and spotted Tedddiursa. He could clearly see the three starter Poke'Balls laid out in a row behind the small bear Poke'mon. Teddiursa glared at Yuki as he approached, and it out stretched it's claws. "I don't want to get slashed again." Yuki said remembering the attack that took place earlier. Yuki quickly picked up a small pepple form the ground and tossed it at Teddiursa. The pepple hit Teddiursa smack dab in the middle of it's head and a huge bump emerged on it's head. "Oopes" Yuki said even though he did it on purpose. Tears slowly started to gather in Teddiursa's eyes as it grabbed it's newly formed bump and ran back to Gem and Stone crying.

"I'll take on Staryu and you take on Geodude" Orchid said. Yumi nodded in agreement and Espeon stepped out on the battle field. "Now Espeon use your Confusion attack!" Yumi ordered. A purple blast of energy shot out of small red jewel on Espeon's head. It zapped Geodude and it began looking dazed. "You might be confused, but try a Rock Tomb attack!" Stone said. Even though it was confused Geodude managed to perform it's attack. Four giant blouders shot out from the ground and surrounded Espeon, another rock shot out of the ground and was getting ready to smash Espeon. "Espeon, use Agility!" Yumi cried as Espeon nearly escaped the attack. "Use Rock Throw" Stone commanded. It seemed Stone's Geodude had broken the confusion as tiny rocks smashed down on Espeon.

"Espeon can you still fight?" Yumi asked. "Espe!" Espeon cried as it nodded.

"Heracross, use Mega-Horn!" Professor Orchid said. "Staryu counter it with Swift!" Gem told her starfish Poke'mon. Heracross charged forward as it's giant horn glowed. Staryu shot little stars that stroked Heracross and pushed the beetle Poke'mon back. "Now Heracross try Brick Break." Professor Orchid said. Heracross put both of it's hand in a karate chop position and hit Staryu. "Staryu use your Recover technique" Gem said as Staryu's energy was restored. The battle seemed evenly matched as it continued to rage on. Teddiursa came running up in the still holding its head and crying. Yuki rushed up behind The Professor and Yumi with the starter Poke'mon in hand. Teddiursa accidentally was thrust in-between the four battling Poke'mon and the trainers. Teddiursa was frozen with fear and ended up get hit by each of the battling Poke'mon.

Teddiursa couldn't take it anymore and let out an ear shattering scream. It was a Hyper Voice attack. Quickly the trainers and the Poke'mon all grabbed their ears, and all landed on there knees. Teddiursa let out another final scream and ran back over to Gem and Stone. Yumi quickly stood up along with Espeon while the others were still on the ground. "Now Espeon, finish them with Psy-Wave!". The same wave of purple energy from before emerged out of Espeon's mouth. It directed the attack at Gem, Stone and Teddiursa and set them flying backwards. Gem and Stone could barely stand. "You haven't seen the last of us" Stone cried. "Where ever rare become dwell Team Heartless will be there, your Espeon shall soon be ours!" Gem cried. They stuck there tongues out at Yumi and the others and dashed off.

"Is everyone all right?" the Professor asked. They all nodded at the same time. "Uh, Professor Orchid can I please pick my starter Poke'mon?" Yuki asked. " Of course you can Yuki and it already seems Yumi has found her starter Poke'mon" he said. "So which Poke'mon would you like to choose?" the Professor asked. "I think I'll choose Treeko" Yuki replied. The Professor handed Yuki a Poke'Ball with small leaf indention on it. "Oh and don't forget these either" he said handing Yumi and Yuki a Poke'dex and five Poke'balls each. "Now you'll have to register for the Poke'mon League on Jagged Island" The Professor said. "Thanks Professor and we'll watch out for Team Heartless too" Yumi said. Yumi and Yuki waved goodbye to Professor Orchid and they were on there way.

"I'm going to become a Poke'mon Master!" Yumi thought to herself. "And I'm going to bring down Team Heartless!" she said to herself. The sun was getting ready to set as Yumi and Yuki began heading towards Jagged Island were a whole new adventure awaited them.

End: Chapter One

copyrighted to Torn Posters. Poke'mon and all other related characters, besides my own characters, belong to Nintendo, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajari.


End file.
